Phos
Here is a mini-fanfic about Phos from The Legend of Zelda: Xentore. ---- Centuries before OoT, he was one of the many sheikah that still lived. He was born and raised in Kakariko before the sheikah left and it became a normal town. at age five his parents were killed in a gerudo invasion. He got adopted by Hylian parents until age seven, where they abandoned him. The Hylian parents abandoned when he first learned he could do the Sacrifice of Vision. One day Phos was angry at his dad for not letting him go outside like the other children, (Phos's parents didn't want him to go play with the other children as he was "different") so Phos started yelling, and all of a sudden his eyes glowed red, and he did the Sacrifice of Vision on his dad. He wanted to hurt his father for not letting him play with the other children. "S-stop!" He uttered, Phos kept going. He started coughing up blood, he did this for eight minutes. Nearly dead, Phos's mother walked in the room. Phos got distracted easily and stopped torturing his father. His parents then left him. At the age of twelve, he was walking in the market. He recently stole some meat so he wanted to get some bread as well. The bakery had just cooked up some bread, he snuck some behind the baker's back. Phos got caught and the baker took him into a private room. "What's the matter with you, boy?" the baker asked, "I, I just wanted some bread." Phos replied. Unfortanetly for Phos, this baker was secretly a deity. He expected some young trouble-maker to linger around his famous bread. The baker surprisingly smiled, and said "You can have the bread. I understand." Obviously Phos could tell there was some kind of trick behind this as he was very intelligent. But he thought, It's a baker, what's the worst he can do? So he took the bread and had lunch. The bread had a jinx on it, when he ate it he would remain the age of which he was forever. He would never hit puberty and grow up. So, he is stuck at the age of twelve. He lives on to the day past Twilight Princess, as he is immortal as well. At first he found this great! He never had to grow up and lived forever. But eventually, Phos became tormented by this curse. Phos realized this and went straight to the baker a couple years after the curse. He saw the baker, putting bread by the window. He walked inside the kitchen, and right away pushed him against the wall. He took Cloudburner (His blade) to his neck, and threatened to kill him. "Take this curse away from me, I hate it!" Phos demanded. The baker said nothing, "Did you hear me? I said take it away!" He pressed Cloudburner harder against his neck. The baker was silent for a moment. "... Ha, ha ha ha!" The baker laughed. "What's so funny?" Phos asked, "Just take it away and you'll live to see another day!" "It's just so funny that you get distracted so easily!" Phos' eyes turned a brilliant red, the baker fell to the ground, coughing up blood after a few moments. The blood, was surprisingly golden. "What the?" Phos saw, "Don't you see boy? I live forever like you, the only difference, is that I am a god." Phos stood for a moment, thinking of what to do next. "A god or not, just take away the curse. Now." "Hmm... Alright. I'll do it." "Do what?" "Take away the curse, like you asked." The baker went to his cabinet, and opened a drawer. Inside Phos saw multiple things that confused him. The baker took out a small vial. "Drink this." The baker said, "O-okay." Phos reached out to grab the vial. He stopped and hesitated. Phos thought about the decision he was about to make, should I keep my youth? He asked himself. After a moment of decision, Phos thought it through as he was a good thinker. He took the vial, and took a large sip. "Hey, I actually feel good. Infact, I feel older already." He sat contently, and for the first time in his life he was happy. He was truly happy, and only had one thing to say. "Thankyou." Phos was about to leave, but he turned around and stopped. "Oh, what's your name?" "My, my name?" He asked, "My name, is Skoteinos." "Well, goodbye Skot, can I call you that?" Skoteinos nodded. "Goodbye Skot." "Goodbye, Phos." He said a tad evilly. Phos turned around yet again. He walked up to Skot, and asked him a simple question. "How do you know my name?" Skoteinos said nothing. After a second of silence, Phos passed out. And fell to the floor. He was paralyzed. "Well, Phos." Skot said, as Phos lay there, appearing frozen. "I have always wanted to get you, and now that I got you, I want to kill you. Son." And those were the last words he said, before Skoteinos knocked Phos out. ---- Phos awakened within a room, in an inn. He was in an inn, and didn't know how. He thought, and remembered yesterday. He got out of his room, and walked down to the front counter. "Can I help you?" The woman at the counter asked, "Yes, in fact, you can. How did I get here?" "Pardon?" she asked, bewildered. "Last night, how did I check in?" "Oh, I see. A man walked in carrying you. He said he was your father, his name began with an S. Let's see was it, Scotty, Skot, Skoteinos! That was it, Skoteinos." "Thankyou." Phos left, and went toward the bakery. He walked in the kitchen and saw no one there besides a man. "Hello." Phos said, "Hello." Said the man, "Do you want a fresh baked bread? Or possibly a pastry today? It's a perfect temperatue to bake in the sun." "No thank you. Is one by the name of Skoteinos here?" "What?" "Skoteinos." The man walked up to a counter and picked up a book. He flipped the pages, and responded, "I'm sorry, there is no one by the name of Skoteinos. In fact, he never even joined." Phos stood confused, he walked outside and thought. He realized that he was a god, and he must've tricked them. He must've erased their memory. Wait, did he say that he was his father? Was he, his dad? Commentary What do ya' guys think? --ZELDA311 Totally awesome!!!!!!!!!Post the next part soon!!!Please!I will upload the phos picture on friday.--Zelda phoenix the heroine of time 15:26, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Zelda phoenix, that is the entire fanfic. It was originally intended to be a biography. Note how it says "mini-fanfic". But I may solve the question by using a different fanfic. I can't wait till the next Phos picture! --Z31T)6311 15:51, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Here is it: --Zelda phoenix the heroine of time 14:19, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Why thankyou, Zelda phoenix, I am very pleased. ☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺ --Z31T)6311 05:36, November 6, 2009 (UTC)